


Day 3: First Time

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [3]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), First Time, M/M, McLennon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have sex for the first time.





	Day 3: First Time

"I’ve never done anything like this with anyone before…" Paul muttered as he looked deeply into John’s eyes. John smiled down at him and let his finger trace the younger man’s cheekbone.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice gentle and calm. Paul blinked at the question a few times, before answering him.

"Of course I do," he told him.

"Then just relax and let me," he told him kindly before leaning in and placing a kiss on the man’s cheek. Paul blushed at that but let himself relax in John’s arms as John slowly laid them down on the bed.

***

Paul wiggled under him, trying to get comfortable as John continued to kiss his cheek, his jaw and finally his neck. Paul had always wondered why girls liked it when he kissed their necks, never having been kissed there before himself, not even since he started seeing John. But he had tried to imagine what it was like, and if he was at all honest he had never thought that it could be much better than someone kissing your arms or something. But now he had to admit that it was… well… rather good, actually. He closed his eyes and cocked his head to its side to give John more room. He moaned as John started to suck and nibble at his skin.

John gently lifted Paul’s bare legs up and parted them so he could lie between them. They had been fooling around quite a bit before he had finally got the courage and asked Paul if they could take things further. He knew Paul would be pretty much almost ready, since he had already taken his time fingering him. Carefully he lifted Paul’s legs all the way up to the man’s chest and beckoned Paul to hold them there. Paul nodded and when John pulled away from the mark that he had been making on Paul’s pale skin, he saw Paul was nervous. He stroked his hair and kissed him on the lips again. Paul’s eyes closed immediately and the younger man kissed back with a groan. John pulled away again and slowly kissed his way down, over the boy’s chest, his tummy and finally his hips until he reached the man’s thigh. He kissed it and looked back up again, meeting Paul’s eyes with his own. He raised an eyebrow as if he was asking a question. Paul nodded and took a deep breath before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Remember, Paul. Just relax…" John coaxed with yet another kiss on the man’s thigh as he slid his still wet finger over the crack of Paul’s arse. The man shuddered at the touch and moaned. John smiled at that and continued to kiss Paul’s thighs as he slowly began to move his finger in and out of Paul again, soon adding another finger and feeling Paul practically pull him deeper inside of him. John nearly almost came as he thought of his fingers something else that he would love to stick inside of Paul.

"Shit, Paul…" he groaned as he watched in amazement. It still seemed so surreal, seeing his fingers disappear deeply within Paul, and making Paul let out the most lustful sounds. The boy was moaning with every move of his fingers and when John curled his fingers within him, the boy cried out and arched his back. John quickly placed a hand on Paul’s tummy and kissed the man’s legs again.

"Shh…" he told him, "Just relax for me, okay. Just a little more." Paul nodded and bit his lip so hard John was worried the skin would break.

"Can you handle another?" John asked.

"Yes… Shit, yes… please…" Paul answered him. John let his fingers slide nearly all the way out and added another. The younger boy groaned at the feeling of being stretched as John began to spread his fingers inside of him.

"Hmmm, why does the feel so good?" Paul asked him with a moan. John smiled and leaned over the boy’s body and captured his mouth with his own, knowing he didn’t need to answer that question. Paul responded immediately at the kiss, parting his lips for the other man and sucking on the tongue that was soon invading him. John let him for a few second before he pulled away and gasped for air, having forget how to breathe through his nose.

"Shit… Paul, I love you," he told him. Paul smiled at that.

"I… I love you, too," he answered. John leaned in again and pressed another kiss on Paul’s lips.

"John… Hmm… John please…" John heard Paul moan against his lips. He broke away and caressed the man’s face with his free hand.

"Are you sure? I-I don’t want to force you into anything," John asked one last time just to be sure. Paul nodded quickly and lifted his hips up, moving them along with John’s fingers, silently begging for more.

"Very…" he moaned. John nodded and removed his fingers. Paul groaned.

Paul’s heart was beating really fast in his chest, and now with the wonderful feeling of John’s fingers breaching him, pleasuring him, he had nothing to focus on and he could do nothing more than wait patiently for John. He watched as he saw John reach into the drawer next to the bed and he felt his breath stock in his throat as he saw John take out a condom. It seemed so definite now. No way back. Well, John would stop if he asked him to, but… to Paul it felt like he couldn’t anymore now. He let his head fall back into the pillow and took a few deep breaths and tried not to listen to John teasing the package open and squirting lube on his dick, as he forced himself to relax.

"Alright, Paul," John spoke again after a few seconds, his voice thick with arousal, "Just relax remember."

"I know, luv," Paul replied as he closed his eyes and tried to relax even more. He twitched as he suddenly felt John’s finger caress his cheek.

"Please, Paul. Look at me," he asked him. Paul took another deep breath before opening his eyes and looking straight into John’s beautiful brown eyes, which seemed almost black now. He was looking quite worriedly.

"I’m fine, John," Paul quickly told him.

"And I don’t doubt that for a second," John responded before leaning in and kissing his cheek again. Paul tensed up again as he felt John’s well lubed up dick line up with his entrance. John quickly caressed his face again with his free hand as he slowly started to push in. Paul let his muscles relax and looked deep into John’s eyes, finding that doing so relaxed him. John’s eyes were filled with love, warmth, comfort and most of all care. John wouldn’t hurt him. Everything was going to be fine.

***

"Shit… Paul… You’re doing fine, but… shit so tight…" John couldn’t help but groan out. Paul blushed at that and chuckled lightly, more because he was nervous than because he actually thought it was funny.

"You feel so good, Macca…" John moaned as he pushed in further. Paul leaned up and kissed the older man to shut him up, finding his comments more than a little embarrassing. What would his father say. Okay, perhaps this was not the best time to think about his father, though. Seeing as John was nearly all the way in.

Paul could feel the burn of being stretched further than he had ever been, but it wasn’t all bad. It didn’t hurt as much as he had expected it to be. He slowly began to let his hands run over John’s soft skin, caressing the man and taking his mind off of the slight pain that he was feeling. It was not as much as pain, as more something of a slight irritation. And then finally he felt John’s thighs touch his own. He let out a sigh of relieve as he broke his kiss.

"It’s in…" John told him. He sounded somewhat astonished. Paul chuckled.

"I know," he replied.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really… more… irritating… burns…" Paul explained as he felt John starting to move inside of him, slowly rocking forward and back again just a little. John groaned and let his head fall onto Paul’s shoulder.

"Can I… move?" He asked. Paul nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, wanting to feel him close as John slowly started to move, really move.

The slide wasn’t as smooth as Paul had expected, but very much doable. Slowly the burn began to subside, and it was replaced by a rather pleasant feeling of being stretched and filled. It felt odd, different from when it were John’s fingers sliding in and out of him. Slowly he began to move his hips with John, letting John slide in a little deeper and more easily. Paul noticed John was alternating angles, searching for that one in particular that would have him crying out his name and turn to putty in his hands. And it didn’t take him long before that happened. Paul’s fingers tightened their grip as Paul cried out John’s name and began to move his hips with John freely, wanting more of that delicious pleasure.

"Fuck… Macca… You… You’re … Oh shit…" John moaned, not being able to say anything more that would make sense.

"Ugh.. feels… oh good, John… Hmmm…" Paul moaned back and soon John’s lips were back against his own again, licking him open and finally circling his tongue with his own. Shit… Paul wasn’t sure how long he could last. This… god, it felt like heaven. And by the angry sounding swears John was moaning and growling into his mouth, Paul could deduce that he wasn’t going to last very long either.

John sped up his movements, enjoying the tightness that was wrapped so deliciously around his dick. No bird could top this, he couldn’t help to think. He grinned against Paul’s lips and grabbed the man’s thighs, holding him up for him as he noticed Paul’s limps were already weakening and giving into to the pleasure that was building up deep within the man right at that very moment. John felt his own balls tighten and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. But that didn’t matter. Paul wasn’t likely to last much longer than him, anyways. He pulled away and sat up, allowing himself a better position and soon he was hitting Paul’s prostate with every thrust as if it was nothing. Paul was laying withering underneath him, his bare chest wet by sweat and his hair damp. Shit… that gorgeous sight alone was almost enough to make him come. He quickly let his hand fall away from Paul’s face and curled his fingers around the man’s cock tightly, giving it a pull and making Paul moan out his name loudly.

"I’m close… so close…" he breathed heavily. John nodded.

"Me too… fuck, Paul… feels so good, you all tight around me. Fuck… I fucking love you, Macca," John moaned back as he let his eyes fall close and sped up his thrusting, moving in and out of Paul almost brutally, making the bed move with them.

"Ugh… fuck yeah… me too… so much…" Paul answered as he grabbed the bed sheets and twisted them in his hands.

"Oh, gonna cum," Paul breathed. John nodded.

"Do it Paul… Oh fuck… please… cum for me…" he told him. Paul bit down his lip hard and John flicked his wrist once and that was all Paul needed. The man gave a weak, soft sounding cry and thrusted his hips up, seeking more friction as he spilled his seed all over John’s still wanking hand. John followed right after, coming hard into the condom before collapsing on top of Paul and breathing hard as he tangled his fingers into the boy’s hair and pulled him near him, burying his face into the man’s neck and kissing the bruise he had giving the boy only minutes ago. He listened to Paul’s heavy breathing as he caught his breath as well.

"Shit… Can we… Can we do that again?" Paul asked, sounding still very much out of breath. John didn’t know how long they had been laying there already, but neither of them had moved an inch yet and John’s cock was still buried deeply within Paul, but was now limp. It was quite uncomfortable actually, so John let his body slide back a bit so he could pull out.

"Definitely, yes," John breathed, "But first… fuck I need a minute here, Paul."

"Alright. But not too long, alright," Paul replied with a grin as he rolled them over and pressed his renewed erection again the other’s man’s thigh again, making John laugh and pull him down for a kiss. 


End file.
